


Trost

by Smilefurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Fan Soundtracks, Humor, M/M, Music, Romance, Sexual Content, Trost
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilefurus/pseuds/Smilefurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi est le chanteur charismatique du groupe de musique Trost. À chaque concert, il cherche du regard le fan qui saura retenir son attention. Les Trost jouent leur dernier concert avant une pause bien méritée, et il y a dans la foule deux yeux qui brillent plus que les autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

L'homme regarda son reflet dans le miroir, un air blasé défigurait son visage au teint blafard. Il se toucha la peau avec soin, cherchant le moindre défaut. Il adressa un sourire à la glace, aujourd'hui tout comme hier, sa peau était parfaite. En vitesse, il replaça ses cheveux brun d'un mouvement de main qu'il connaissait par cœur. **« Levi, plus que** **cinq** **minutes. »** L'homme jeta un coup d’œil furtif derrière lui et lâcha tout son stress dans un long soupir. D'un pas nonchalant, il se leva de sa chaise et parcourut le long couloir qui rejoignait sa loge à la scène. Ce soir, c'était l'avant dernière, il devait assurer. **« Vous êtes ok ? »** Des oui se firent entendre à peine Levi eut fini sa question. Il fit un rapide signe de tête aux musiciens, avant d'entreprendre leur fameux rituel. **« Alea Jacta Est ! »** Crièrent en cœur les trois membres du groupe.

 

Le concert se déroula bien, comme toujours. La salle n'était pas rempli au maximum mais le nombre de spectateur était tout de même d'un grand réconfort pour le chanteur et sa bande. Durant le show, Levi scannait de son regard la foule en délire, mais rien ne lui sautait aux yeux. Trost n'était qu'un groupe connu à échelle locale, et les têtes qu'il voyait apparaissaient de manière récurrente. Cela le rassurait, mais il espérait beaucoup gagner un public plus large. **« Alors Levi, tu as trouvé ta perle dans nos fans ? »** Cette question, la bassiste du groupe Hanji la posait à chaque fin de concert, lorsque la bande se retrouvait dans la salle de répétition. Et Levi ne put répondre autre chose que non, d'un ton détaché et froid. Le chanteur haussa des épaules, puis ils trinquèrent ensemble à ce concert réussi.

Les Trost savaient qu'une fois de plus la mission était menée à bien. Ils donnaient tout pour cela, malgré les critiques encaissées au début. De nos jours, il n'y a que les beaux et jeunes chanteurs qui plaisent, ceux qui suivent à la lettre les goûts d'une société sans personnalité. Plus proche de la mi trentaine que de la vingtaine, le groupe avait au moins le mérite d'être suivi par un public peut-être plus mature et posé. Les fans rencontrés à chaque fin de concert ne sont pas plus vieux qu'eux, ni plus jeune. Ou alors Levi ne les remarquaient pas. Depuis trois ans, les trois amis cherchaient à s'améliorer, toujours plus, et maintenant ils jouaient dans des petites salles pas très loin de chez eux, une véritable aubaine. Mais le plus important n'était pas aujourd'hui. Demain, ils se produiront dans un festival en plein air à vingt minutes de leurs villes natales, chose qu'ils n'espéraient plus depuis longtemps.

 

— **Bon, eh bien on se revoit demain pour la dernière avant de prendre du repos,** lâcha Erwin en ayant hâte de pouvoir s'offrir à Morphée.

 

Levi s'empressa de briser les rêves de son ami.

 

— **Repos, pas trop. On a de nouvelles chansons à écrire.**

 

x x x

 

Les trois amis se rejoignirent chez Levi, dans un petit appartement situé dans le centre de la ville. Celui-ci brillait par sa propreté irréprochable, ainsi que sa fraîcheur. Le chanteur détestait être dérangé par une chaleur qu'il jugeait trop étouffante. Une fois que la guitare acoustique de l'homme fut enfin lustrée, le groupe descendit et ils prirent la direction du parking privé de la résidence. Les instruments et autres matériels du groupe se trouvaient dans le van d'Hanji. Levi rangea avec minutie sa gratte et monta à l'avant, place passager. **« Toi et tes grandes jambes, tu te fous à l'arrière. »** avait-il dit d'un ton moqueur à Erwin, qui haussa les épaules.

Les trente minutes de voyage passèrent très vite dans un silence le plus total. La concentration était à son maximum. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, le groupe fut accueilli par les deux principaux organisateurs du festival, qui les invitèrent à avancer jusqu'à leur tente. **« Voilà, votre loge. »** C'était modeste, mais bien assez pour les Trost. Des occasions pareilles, ils n'en avaient jamais eu. L'un des deux hommes les assura que la communication avait été très bien faite. Ils attendaient beaucoup de monde. Levi et Erwin déchargèrent le van tandis qu'Hanji régla les derniers préparatifs techniques, et surtout la lumière. Les Trost désiraient une ambiance particulière et sombre pour leur concert. Lorsque cela fut terminé, elle retourna auprès de ses amis, en loge. La bonne ambiance était reine sous la tente blanche. Après cette dernière date, un répit d'un mois s'offrait au groupe. Ensuite, ils mettront en route un album, ainsi que de nouvelles chansons.

 

— **Tu crois que ça va être chaud ce soir ?** Demanda Hanji, l'air inquiète.

— **Mais oui, tu verras.**

 

Le chanteur n'avait aucun doute, fidèle à lui même. Certain disait que cela ressemblait plus à un défaut qu'à une qualité, Levi s'en fichait pas mal. Il se sentait bien ainsi, il ne manquait pas de confiance.

Et quelques heures plus tard, il félicita sa perspicacité. Le show se déroulerait dans une heure et quelque, et il y avait déjà foule devant la scène. Le brun arqua des sourcils, c'était plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il vérifia une dernière fois sa guitare, avant de se rendre sur scène. Il tenait à faire les test micro lui même. Levi se força à sourire aux personnes déjà présente, avant de brandir le micro.

 

— **Un deux, un deux, test microoooo.**

 

Loin de se sentir ridicule, il pensait avec sincérité que le faire soi-même créait un lien avec le public avant le concert. Tout les regards furent braqués sur le chanteur, qui fredonnait maintenant quelques bribes de paroles incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il jugea que tout était bon, Levi leva une dernière fois les yeux devant lui. Il remarqua tout de suite une tête inconnue. Celle d'un gamin, au regard si brillant. Le chanteur lui fit un vague signe de tête avant de se retirer, et de retourner en loge pour se préparer. Erwin et Hanji avaient déjà enfilé leurs habits de scène, et discutaient ensemble en attendant le top départ. _Plus que trente minutes_ , avisa Levi. Il sortit de son sac ses affaires repassées avec soin. Une chemise rouge pourpre, un pantalon en jean noir et des chaussures de la même couleur que le bas. Il enfila ensuite une veste en coton de couleur brune. Comme toujours, avant chaque début de concert, il observa avec minutie son reflet dans un miroir. Ses amis appelaient cela « La quête de la ridicule ridule ». Rien. Levi savait que cette manie n'avait rien de narcissique, cela le rongeait plus qu'autre chose. Avant de fonder Trost, sa vie l'ennuyait à mourir. À l'âge de trente deux ans, il s'en voulait tellement. Et chercher toutes traces de vieillesse sur sa peau était une obsession. Levi leva les yeux sur ses deux amis, tenant à les informer de l'ambiance qui régnait déjà dehors.

 

— **Ça va être de la folie, y'a déjà du monde !  
**

— **Suuuuuuuuuper !**

 

Hanji tapa de joie dans ses mains, le visage rayonnant. Levi assura d'un signe de tête que ses propos n'étaient pas une blague, avant d'ajuster sa veste. **« Aller, Let's go ! »** Le chanteur arrangea sa chevelure brune d'un geste qu'il connaissait tant, et suivit sa bande jusqu'aux coulisses. Sa montre affichait vingt heures cinquante-sept et le stress n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir maintenant. Bien que ne manquant pas d'assurance, l'homme bomba son torse d'une bouffée d'air frais. Le mythique _Alea Jacta Est_ résonna avec faiblesse sous le brouhaha de la foule présente pour eux ce soir. **« Dites, vous pensez qu'ils sont là pour nous ou parce que c'est gratuit ? »** demanda Erwin, en proie au doute. Levi le rassura, avant de prendre de manière définitive son rôle de chanteur. **« C'est parti ! »**

Trost entra sur scène, acclamé par le public. Levi avisa que ce dernier était vraiment chaud, plus que d'habitude. Le groupe démarra par l'intro aux airs psychédéliques, puis il enchaîna sur leur palette de chansons. Le style de musique du groupe était difficile à établir, ils aimaient par dessus tout jouer leur propre style, et faire planer la foule, ce qui attirait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

Quarante minutes de show plus tard, la guitare de Levi menait une balade reposante, l'occasion pour le chanteur de procéder au scan du public. Hommes et femmes, le nombre semblait être équitable. Le regard de Levi fut attiré par une personne présente devant le bord de la scène. Les mains appuyées contre l'une des nombreuses barrières de sécurité, deux yeux verts le fixaient avec intensité. Celui-ci reconnu de suite le jeune homme vu quelques temps plus tôt, pendant les tests micro. Un visage inconnu pour lui, qui ne manquait pas de lui réchauffer le cœur. 

Le concert prit fin sous une pluie d’applaudissement, pas de doute pour les membres de Trost, pari réussi. Ils s'abaissèrent afin de saluer la foule, avant de libérer la scène. La soirée n'était pas fini.

 

— **Félicitation les amis !**

 

Erwin déboucha la bouteille de champagne offerte par les organisateurs, tout sourire. Les Trost étaient aux anges, leur travail acharné venait d'être acclamé à sa juste valeur. Levi prit sa coupe, songeur. Attendre la trentaine pour enfin concrétiser un rêve de gosse valait la peine, de loin. Après une longue discussion, ils se changèrent tous et décidèrent de faire un tour dans le festival même. **« Attendez Levi, je dois vous poser une question. »** Le principal intéressé se retourna pour faire face au vigile. La différence de taille entre les deux hommes était clair, et risible. Le chanteur semblait être enclin à lui accorder son attention. **« Il y a un gamin qui me supplie pour vous voir, je fais quoi ?**

 

— **Laisse-le attendre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. On verra bien s'il sera encore là. »**

 

Levi n'était pas juste une personne dotée d'une immense confiance en lui. Cette confiance, il l'accordait très peu à d'autre. Si le gamin souhaitait tant le voir, il attendra comme tout bon fan.

 


	2. Solo

Levi tourna les talons et enfila une veste. Dans quelques minutes se jouera le dernier concert de la soirée, et il ne voulait pas le rater. Dans ce genre d'ambiance, l'homme perdait toute notion du temps. Il scruta les horizons, personnes ne semblaient les reconnaître et cela arrangea bien Levi. Il se mit proche de la scène, toujours accompagné par Hanji et Erwin.

 

Le groupe fit son apparition, Levi les adorait. Ce qu'il appréciait, c'était surtout se défouler. La musique retentit dans l'air, et un frisson parcourut la peau du brun dès lors que le scream commença. Le Metalcore n'était guère son pêché mignon mais ce groupe savait y faire. Bien loin de l'univers qui lui était propre, il secoua sa tête de haut en bas sur le rythme de la musique, cassant sa voix en imitant le chanteur. Lors des refrains, il lui arrivait même de sauter sur place, en se jetant dans le violent pogo formé au centre. Un sourire carnassier défigura son visage, il usa assez de force pour se faire soi-même mal, et il trouvait cela jouissif. Le souffle haletant, il massa sa nuque douloureuse. Peu lui importait, tant qu'il se défoulait. Il se plongea dans sa transe, sans apercevoir les deux yeux verts et si brillants qui l'observaient depuis un bar.

Le groupe était en tête d'affiche et ne jouait pas sur la même scène que les Trost. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde présent pour l'occasion. Le concert dura deux bonnes heures, mais l'homme en réclama d'avantage.

 

— **Hé non Levi, c'est fini.**

 

Hanji prit le poignet de son ami et le tira vers elle. Ils ne prirent pas le même chemin que toute cette foule déchaînée, mais emboîtèrent le pas vers les coulisses. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Levi ne s'était pas amusé ainsi, et il regarda par dessus son épaule la scène qui commençait déjà à être démontée. L'organisateur les avait prévenu plus tôt dans l'après midi. **« Ne soyez pas étonnés de voir le terrain vide en sortant de votre loge, les scènes partent toutes les deux dès la fin des festivités. Question de budget. »** Levi haussa des épaules, se souvenant qu'il avait déjà ses places pour le grand _Titan Festival_ qui se déroulerait dans un peu moins de deux mois. Hanji essaya de lui adresser la parole, mais l'homme semblait ailleurs. Elle lui pinça le bras avec vivacité, mais ne récolta qu'un regard meurtrier. **« Ah Levi, regarde qui est là ! »** Erwin, qui s'était éclipsé dès qu'il le put du concert, avait les mains posés sur les épaules d'un jeune inconnu. Le batteur semblait rayonnant. Levi reconnu dès la première seconde les deux yeux brillants du gamin aperçu plus tôt. Un sourire se scotcha sur le visage du plus jeune. **« Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là, Erwin ? »** Le blond s'étonna de voir un tel comportement de la part du leader.

 

— **Tu me veux quoi gamin ? Un autographe ? Une photo ? Ma chemise trempée de sueur ?**

 

Hanji croisa les bras, et tapa du pied sur la pelouse, Levi l'agaçait au plus haut point aujourd'hui. Elle sortit une paire de gant en cuir du sac de l'homme, et s'en servit pour taper avec violence l'arrière de son crâne. **« Levi, montre au moins une belle image de toi à ce gosse. »** Malgré tout, les prunelles vertes du jeune homme brillèrent toujours. Levi soupira d'exaspération, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Retrouver la fraîcheur de ses draps. Il obtempéra avec difficulté, avisant qu'Hanji avait, comme toujours, raison. Sa fierté l'empêcha de dire à son amie le fond de sa pensée, mais lui permit tout de même de sourire. Après cet effort, il reconduit à nouveau sa question. **« Autographe, photo, poignet de main, hm gamin ? »** Le dit gamin présenta sa main au leader, tout en plantant son regard dans le sol. **« Moi, c'est Eren Monsieur Levi. »** Levi accepta cette poignet de main, en demandant de ne pas ajouter de monsieur, ou quoi que ce soit.

 

— **J'attends votre venue depuis des mois déjà ! Vous êtes…**

 

Eren ne trouva pas ses mots, bien trop troublé d'être dans la loge de son groupe favoris. Hanji regarda ce fan avec beaucoup d'attention, la bouche grande ouverte prête à remercier cet ange tombé du ciel. Erwin n'en fit pas autant, mais son cœur palpitait de joie. Quant à Levi, bien que restant d’apparence impassible, les compliments délivrés par Eren lui firent le plus grand bien. Il souffla entre ses fines lèvres un remerciement à l'encontre du jeune homme, tout en lui tendant un autographe. **«** **Je ne suis pas venu pour cela Monsi… Levi ! »** Le leader daigna lever les yeux sur le principal intéressé, l'air dubitatif. **« Alors, quoi ?**

 

— **Je tiens un blog qui a pas mal la côté, et je souhaitais faire une interview de Trost. »**

 

La demande d'Eren surprit assez Levi pour provoquer un sacré changement sur son visage. **« Cela sera intéressant pour votre groupe, et pour moi. Mon blog est très suivi. »** Eren parut soudain plus sérieux. Hanji lui proposa une chaise, et les quatre individus s'assirent afin d'être plus à l'aise. Levi croisa les jambes tout en soutenant le jeune homme du regard. Intrigué, il l'était. Mais côtoyer de manière si proche un fan, de plus étant un inconnu, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. Seuls les yeux verts d'Eren retinrent son attention.

 

— **C'est clair que là, ça tombe à pic.** Déclara Erwin afin d'entamer les négociations. **Hanji, tu en penses quoi ?**

— **Tu parles, je pense que c'est évident ! Levi ?**

— **Je sais pas, peut-être… Qui nous dit que tout cela est vrai ?**

 

Eren haussa des épaules, il pensait que cela aurait été plus facile, mais que nenni. Levi lui donnait du fil à retordre, et il ne s'était pas préparé à cela. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une rumeur sur le caractère exécrable du charismatique leader de Trost. **« Faites-moi confiance. »** Quelle erreur avait-il fait. Levi fronça les sourcils, ce qui tâcha la froideur de son visage. Pour l'homme, se fût clair : Le refus s'imposait de lui même. Sous les râles mécontents d'Hanji et d'Erwin, Levi se leva d'un pas vif pour accompagner son cadet à l'entrée de la tente. Ayant une très bonne vue, il vit de loin que la sortie publique de festival était close. _Eh merde_. Il restait malgré tout une part de bienveillance en Levi. Afin d'éviter les ennuis à Eren, il fit passer le garçon par la sortie des artistes, située non loin des loges.

 

— **Je fais ça juste pour m'éviter la galère gamin, demander à ce que l'on t'ouvre et tout ce qui s'en suit… Ce serait un foutu bordel et je suis claqué, je m'en passerais bien. Donc ne me remercies pas.**

— **Merci.**

 

Levi ne comprenait pas Eren. _Comment peut-il me fixer avec de pareils yeux, et ce sourire, tout en ayant supporté mon mauvais caractère ?_ Il tendit sa main en direction du jeune homme, souhaitant écourter le moment et rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Eren en fit de même, et déposa dans le même mouvement une carte dans la paume du chanteur. **« Si** **vous changez** **d'avis. »** Le ton du jeune homme n'était plus le même, Levi ne sut pas décrypter le geste. Au grand étonnement d'Eren, il ne refusa pas la carte. Il regarda la silhouette de son fan disparaître dans la nuit, avant de jeter un rapide coup d’œil à l'encart en bristol. _Eren Jäger, numéro de téléphone…_ Aussitôt lue, Levi la fourra avec rapidité dans son porte-feuille, convaincu qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Lorsqu'il réapparut enfin dans la loge, il fut accueillit par des regards noirs. **« C'est malin Levi ! »** Hanji applaudit le manque de professionnalisme du leader. **« Dire que lorsque les gens parlent de toi, il te nomme en tant que leader charismatique de Trost… S'en est grotesque. »**

 

Le jeudi suivant, Levi ressortit de son porte-feuille la fameuse carte. Cet Eren l'intriguait beaucoup. Après avoir retenu son nom, il le tapa sur internet afin de trouver le blog du jeune homme. Eren n'avait pas menti, _DailyJäger_ entretenait une belle réputation. Aucun article ne restait longtemps sans commentaires, et la page web accueillait environs quatre cent visiteurs par jour, chiffre très honorable. Les traits de son visage ne flanchèrent pas, mais il s'avoua à lui même qu'il avait merdé. Seulement, il détestait paraître indécis. Ses doigts jouaient avec la carte de manière nerveuse, il avait envie de prendre son téléphone et appeler au numéro laissé par Eren. Trost était beaucoup pour Levi, son rêve d'adolescent. De plus, il désirait revoir le regard éclatant du jeune homme. Il composa le numéro, et crut bien qu'Eren ne décrocherait pas. Bien que confiant, il douta sur ce coup et raccrocha aussitôt.

Deux tentatives plus tard, Levi reprit son sérieux, et tenta une ultime fois. **« Bordel mais t'as pas fini connard !**

 

— **Arhm, Eren, c'est Levi Ackerman, du groupe Trost.**

— **Oh excusez moi Monsieur Levi... Je suis désolé, rah quel con ! Mais, savez-vous utiliser un téléphone ?**

— **Je ne suis pas un vieux croulant, gamin ! Enfin bref, tu es libre demain après-midi vers 17h ?**

— **Oui, j'aurais tout juste fini les cours… D'ailleurs, ne m’appelez pas aussi tôt dans la journée, je risque de me faire confisquer mon tél... »**

 

Levi leva les yeux en l'air, voilà qu'il se faisait sermonner par un jeune.

 

— **Compris. Donc tu es libre, rejoint moi à Maria, il y a un café nommé « Marco » dans le centre. Tu vois ?**

— **J'habite la ville à côté, et mon lycée se trouve pas très loin de ce café.**

— **Mais c'est parfait, à demain alors.**

 

Le chanteur écourta la conversation en raccrochant au nez d'Eren. Cela n'avait rien de poli, il le savait, mais les appels téléphoniques n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Il avait omis un détail, Eren ne rencontrera pas Trost. Le rendez vous ne se fera qu'entre eux deux, et personne d'autre. Levi n'oubliait pas sa bande, mais il avait la certitude que les yeux du lycéen ne brillaient que pour lui.

 

Le lendemain, Levi scruta sa montre afin de ne pas être en retard, sa hantise. Lorsque celle ci afficha seize heures cinquante, il jugea bon de se préparer. Armé de son manteau gris, de sa grosse écharpe noire ainsi que son chapeau en feutre lui aussi noir, la douceur de l'automne ne l'attaquerait pas. Après cinq minutes de marche, Levi avait encore deux minutes d'avance devant lui mais il jugea que ce ne fut pas assez. Il analysa l'horizon, mais le gamin n'était pas encore là. L'homme s'installa donc au comptoir et commanda un martini.

Eren arriva en retard. Le souffle haletant, il s'appuya contre l'une six chaises présentes et essaya de retrouver une respiration calme. **« Excusez-moi Levi, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux ! »** Levi hocha la tête, afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Il se rongeait juste l'intérieur des joues _. Après l'heure ce n'est plus l'heure_ , songea t-il. **« Que veux-tu boire ? »** Eren jeta un rapide coup d’œil au verre de son aîné. **« T'es pas mineur ? »** Le jeune homme lui assura avoir tout juste la majorité. Levi sourcilla, mais ne souhaitant aucun problème, commanda une boisson gazeuse. Il fit ensuite signe à Eren de le suivre et avança au fond de salle, cherchant une place plus intime. Eren regarda son verre d'un air blasé, mais décida de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Avoir Levi en face de lui était bien trop important pour faire un tel caprice.

 

— **Hanji et Erwin ne sont pas là ?** Demanda t-il, espérant ne pas froisser le leader.

— **Non, ils n'ont pas pu se libérer.**

 

À nouveau, Levi fût happé par les prunelles vertes d'Eren. Quand il s'en rendit compte, une pointe d'agacement titilla sa fierté. D'habitude, il ne supportait pas les gosses dans son genre, mais Eren flattait son ego. De plus, ce regard avait un pouvoir hypnotique, principale excuse qui justifiait l'absence du reste du groupe.

 

 

 


	3. Couplet

Eren ne montra pas sa déception. Oui, il aurait voulu voir les trois membres de Trost, mais le jeune homme n'était pas seulement fan de ce groupe. Quelle déception pouvait-il montrer, alors que se tenait devant lui son chanteur favori ? Il connaissait les Trost depuis leur début, il y a trois ans. À travers les réseaux sociaux, il restait au courant des dernières nouvelles sur le groupe, mais jamais il n'avais osé demander à son père pour assister à l'un de leurs concerts. Majeur depuis peu, Eren avait eu l'accord parental, ravi de voir les Trost sans débourser un sou.

 

— **Tu as préparé tes questions gamin ?**

 

Rencontrer Levi n'était qu'un brin d'espoir qu'il entretenait avec ferveur depuis toujours, et son obstination portait aujourd'hui ses fruits. En revanche, le chanteur était à des années lumières de ce qu'affirmaient les articles sur internet. Élégant, cela s'avérait être vrai. Mais le reste… Aimable, gentil, adorable... Une belle utopie tout cela. Et charismatique… Levi l'était, à sa manière. Eren riait à l'intérieur de lui même. Si cela ne tenait qu'à sa part démoniaque, il dévoilerait sans sourciller ce potin croustillant. Cependant, il demeurait en admiration devant l'homme, le trahir ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. **«** **Hm, oui, j'ai mes questions bien sûr… »** Il lâcha un rire rempli de gêne, rien n'était prêt. Ce rendez vous ressemblait plus à un prétexte visant à rencontrer son idole, et Eren priait pour que Levi ne s'en rende pas compte. Il fixa le leader en affichant un air tétanisé. _Mon dieu, il va me couper la tête, il va me couper la têêêêête !_ En panique, il n'entendit la question posée par l'homme.

 

— **Oï gamin, j'te parle. Tu es en quelle classe ? Bordel tu es sûr d'être majeur ? Quoi que, je m'en fiche pas mal, tu te démerdes…**

— **Ne vous en faites pas Levi, je suis en dernière année de lycée... Euuuh… Laissez moi quelque instant, je vais au toilette.**

 

Levi scruta avec attention la silhouette d'Eren disparaître dans le fond du café, avant d'examiner du regard son sac de cours qui traînait sous la table. Il avisa sans scrupule qu'il valait mieux avoir le cœur net concernant la majorité du gamin. En vitesse, il s'empara de la besace en tissu kaki du lycéen, et considéra son contenu. D'apparence, il n'y avait que des classeurs et des feuilles volantes. Mais lorsqu'il regarda de plus près les écrits, une mine étonnée tenta d'éclairer le visage d'un naturel impassible de l'homme. Il lut avec rapidité mais attention l'une des feuilles volantes, qui n'était qu'autre qu'une chanson écrite par Eren. Il la fourra dans sa poche de manteau, avant de trouver l'objet de ses désirs : Le porte feuille. Il y trouva très vite la carte d'identité d'Eren, qui attesta q'il ne mentait pas, il avait acquis la majorité depuis mars. Levi souffla, rassuré, avant d'être attiré par autre chose. Une photo, celle d'une fille. Apparemment une asiatique, plutôt belle. Le leader était fixé, Eren avait une copine. _Non pas que cela me regarde, mais je préfère être sur…_ Songea t-il, avant de reposer l'objet dans la besace, aussitôt replacée elle aussi. Eren refit son apparition après dix minutes d'absence bien trop longue pour Levi.

 

— **Bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin comme toi, alors passe une vitesse.**

 

Non sans mal, Eren commença l'interrogatoire après avoir sorti un bloc note et un stylo. Il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal dans son sac mais n'osa rien dire, Levi semblait être déjà assez pressé. Il posa les questions de bases. L'âge de Levi, pourquoi avoir nommé le groupe Trost, quand est née sa passion pour le chant... Tout cela intrigua Levi.

 

— **Dis Eren, j'ai lu quelques articles de ton blog, et d'habitude, tes interviews sont plus travaillées. Ces questions là, le public s'en cogne.** Lâcha-t-il , avant de boire une gorgée de Martini.

 

Eren se décomposa sur place, les questions écrites au toilette ne convenaient pas. Mal à l'aise, il se gratta la nuque. Les gestes trahissent les pensées, et se gratter en regardant le plafond était signe de mensonge, Levi l'avait vu dans l'un de ces films ennuyeux à la télévision. L'homme claqua ses deux mains sur la table afin d'attirer à nouveau l’attention du jeune homme. Les yeux écarquillés, Eren tenta de sortir la tête de l'eau. **«  Heeuuu… J'ai eu beaucoup de devoir, je suppose... »** Levi ne parut pas satisfait par cette réponse. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha avec dangerosité du visage de son cadet. Eren put sentir le souffle du chanteur caresser sa peau, il en trembla de surprise.

 

— **Je veux la vérité.**

 

Encré dans le regard d'Eren, Levi faillit bien perdre la tête, mais il ne relâcha pas son attention. Lorsqu'Eren baissait les yeux, l'homme relevait la tête du gamin d'un geste de main. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au lycéen pour craquer. **« Je voulais tant voir les Trost en face de moi, et j'ai eu mieux, je vous ai eu vous, rien que vous Levi…** **Je m'excuse, mais je suis têtu. Tôt ou tard, je vous aurais fait perdre votre temps** **... »** Furieux, le chanteur manqua de gifler le jeune homme, mais il avait assez de sang froid pour éviter un scandale. Il laissa un billet sur la table, avant de tourner les talons.

 

Le soir même, Levi fit un tour sur le _DailyJäger_ par simple curiosité, mais le blog n'avait pas été mis à jour. Il répéta l'action le lendemain et y trouva un nouvel article.

 

[… J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer le talentueux chanteur du groupe Trost, Levi Ackerman.

D'un naturel avenant, il m'a accueilli les bras ouverts, afin de répondre à quelques questions.

Je partage avec vous chers lecteurs de _**DailyJäger**_ , cette entrevue avec le leader charismatique…]

 

D'abord, il n'y eut pas de réaction, mais très vite les yeux de Levi roulèrent, suivi d'un soupir d'exaspération. _Il est pas possible ce gamin…_ Songea t-il. Il trouva qu' Eren n'était pas un mauvais menteur. Avenant ? À bras ouvert ? _Vaudrait mieux qu'Hanji ne tombe pas là dessus…_ L'homme se rappela soudain avoir volé à son fan l'une de ses nombreuses feuilles volantes de son sac. Il fouilla dans son manteau afin d'y extraire un papier de la poche droite.

 

_Ce que j'ai vu ce jour là m'a glacé le sang,_

_Une sombre géhenne brillait dans tes yeux d'argent,_

_Depuis un arbre géant je contemple le firmament,_

_J'y ai vu ce qu'il faut faire maintenant,_

_Sur une douce rengaine, sur mes lames coulent le sang_

 

Un éclat inhabituel brillait dans les yeux froids et gris du chanteur, tandis que ses doigts maltraitaient avec beaucoup de bruit le bois de son bureau. Le visage toujours aussi impassible, il composa en vitesse le numéro du jeune Jäger. Lorsqu'Eren décrocha enfin, Levi ne le laissa pas parler et déballa d'une traite le fond de sa pensée. **« On se retrouve devant le café « Marco » dans trente minutes. Si tu es en retard gamin, j'te tue. »** Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête, et une chose était sure, le gamin n'en saura rien au téléphone.

 

À pile trente minutes et pas une seconde de plus, Levi fit face au _**Marco**_. Eren arriva au moment même, en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur afin de reprendre sa respiration, sous le regard d'acier du leader de Trost. Avant de tendre sa main, Eren leva les yeux devant lui, et constata non sans surprise que le café était fermé. Une moue dubitative froissa son visage. **« Mais, c'est pas ouvert Levi ?**

 

— **Bordel, mais t'es con. On est dimanche gamin. On va chez moi. »**

 

Lorsque cette phrase arriva enfin au cerveau d'Eren, ce dernier manqua de peu l'arrêt cardiaque. Lui, lycéen lambda, était invité à pénétrer dans le domaine de son chanteur préféré. Bouche bée, il vit Levi tourner les talons. Ne cherchant pas à réfléchir, il le suivit sans un mot. L'homme n'habitait pas loin du café, dans un petit appartement de cinquante mètre carré. Cela était bien suffisant pour l'homme célibataire qu'était Levi. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il mit en garde Eren avec fermeté sur un point important à ses yeux. **« T'enlève tes chaussures, on dégueulasse pas l'appartement. »** En bon soldat, Eren n'émit aucune objection. Il se sentait privilégié, et quoi que dise Levi, le jeune homme était bien trop impressionné pour relever. Les yeux partout, il s'imprégna au maximum de cet univers inconnu à ses yeux. Toutefois, il n'osa pas avancer dans la pièce, ce qui énerva Levi. **« P'tain gamin, j'suis pas une star mondiale, desserre les fesses un peu ! »** Eren hocha la tête et vint s’asseoir sur le canapé du chanteur.

 

— **J'ai lu ton article gamin. Beau tissu de mensonge et de récup' sur le net.**

— **Merci.**

 

Le visage de l'homme demeurait froid mais à l'intérieur de lui, se fut l’incompréhension. Il se demandait comment s'y prendre afin que le gamin s'emporte enfin. Après avoir lâché l'un de ses habituels soupirs, il se leva du canapé et partit dans la cuisine chercher des boissons. Sans lui demander, il ramena un verre de soda à Eren, ainsi qu'un thé noir pour lui. L'appartement restait silencieux, les deux hommes ne se dirent pas un mot, écoutant les bruits extérieurs des rares voitures. Levi se rassit et profita de ce calme pour observer Eren. Il ne trouvait pas le physique du jeune homme repoussant, bien au contraire. Son visage fin, ses cheveux bruns hirsutes, et surtout les yeux qui lui plaisaient, là où vert et bleu s’entremêlaient. Sentant le regard de son aîné sur lui, Eren fronça les sourcils tout en fixant la porte d'entrée. Être dans l'appartement d'un homme, de Levi… C'était si embrassant ! **« Pourquoi tu rougis comme une fille gamin ?**

 

— **Comme une fille ? »**

 

Levi avait beau être son idole, le qualifier de fille n'était qu'une insulte pour lui. Ravi de pouvoir enfin s'affirmer face à cet adulte, Eren se dirigea en trombe vers l'entrée, essayant d'enfiler ses chaussures en vitesse. Hélas, il ne possédait pas cette dextérité, et Levi le rattrapa. Il saisit les épaules de son cadet, puis le plaqua avec violence contre la porte. Eren fixa Levi, non pas par peur. Il trouvait la scène irréaliste, se faire maîtriser par cet homme d'un mètre soixante était risible. Néanmoins, le chanteur le battait par la force. **« Tu… Restes… Là ! »** Eren baissa les yeux et repoussa les mains de Levi. Il obtempéra sans rechigner et reprit sa place dans le canapé. Plus il le côtoyait, et plus son admiration grandissait. Pourtant, cela aurait du être l'inverse, Eren n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire d'habitude. Son caractère buté et impulsif n'aurait pas admit les ordres si ceux ci n'avaient pas été donnés par le chanteur. _Arg, si ça avait été Jean, j'lui aurais cassé les dents !_ Avisa t-il, les lèvres posées au bord de son verre d'eau.

 

— **Bon, je t'annonce la couleur gamin. Ici, c'est moi le chef.**

— **Bien, caporal !**

— **Ne joues pas à ce jeu là Eren, ou je te force à m’appeler comme ça. Bref, on ne va pas perdre notre temps avec cela, c'est bien trop précieux, le temps. J'ai un deal à te proposer. Tu m'as l'air pas mal déterminé comme fan, ton fichu plan de groupie le prouve. Mais ça m'a fait perdre mon temps tes conneries. Tu m'es redevable.**

 

Le corps d'Eren se pétrifia lorsque Levi prononça le mot «  redevable ». Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il s'agissait d'un adulte, doté d'une force assez incroyable pour sa petite taille.

**« Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais ce que tu écris n'est pas trop dégueulasse. Écris moi une dizaine de texte. T'es un fan, tu devrais faire ça sans trop en chier gamin. »**

Les yeux verts du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. S'agissait-il de son jour de chance ? Un rêve ? Eren avait du mal à y croire, mais le regard froid de Levi pesant sur lui était bien trop réel. Il haussa des épaules, aucuns mots ne voulurent sortir de sa bouche. **« Je prends ça pour un oui gamin. Tu n'as pas intérêt de refuser de toute façon, sinon ça risque d'être dur pour toi de repartir d'ici. »** La joie éclaira le visage d'Eren. Écrire, il aimait ça du plus profond de son cœur, et pour Levi… Cela ne pouvait être que possible. Mais une question le tarauda. L'homme était au courant, mais de quelle manière ? Levi agita la feuille au visage d'Eren, qui rougit de plus belle. Personne n'avait jamais lu ses textes, pas même sa sœur. Il arracha des mains du chanteur le papier froissé, gêné.

 

— **Je suis adulte, j'ai tout les droits, alors j'ai fouillé ton sac. Quelque chose à redire la dessus gamin ?**

— **Hmm, tout de mê… Non Levi, non ! Hahaha, pas du tout…**

— **Très bien, alors au boulot gamin !**

 

Eren se gratta la nuque avec nervosité, prenant conscience que sa vie n'allait plus être la même, désormais au service de cet homme.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
